Jubal
Jubal is the chieften of the Juraï Tribe. We learn to know him in the Leinhart campaign in Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes. His nickname is "The Black Anvil". He is the third strongest ogre, the first two being Urukubarr and Darokha. Background Jubal was the chief of one of the two tribes that were being supported by Vellond, in order for King Valdemar to gain control of more land (ie. all of Hexter). His tribe was attacked by the Kaedes who were disguised as Vellond emissaries, after the Darokha Tribe refused to give them dead orc bodies. The Kaedes pretended that punishment for not complying with the first order was the taking of the bodies by force. While adding to their own army of Ghouls with every Orc Village attacked, the Kaedes continued to be disguised as representatives of Vellond until Leinhart began to clear things up with various tribes. Unfortunately for him, he could only get to the Juraï Tribe, and lost the annexation of Hexter because of this. Involvement Jubal was the Chieftain of one of the two tribes that were supported by Vellond in order to Annex Hexter. The Juraï Tribe was given arms from Vellond, which allowed the Juraï Tribe to begin to absorb a few nearby villages. As the Juraï Tribe was absorbing villages, so too was the Darokha Tribe -the other Tribe being supported by Vellond-. As the power of the two tribes grew, the attention of the Kaedes was drawn towards Vellond, and it's attempt to annex Hexter. The Dark Elf insurgent group then decided to take advantage of the fact that the Orc's could not tell the difference between the Kaedes, and Vellond Dark Elves, and go to Chieftain Darokha under the guise of representatives of Vellond. They asked him for the bodies of dead Orc's knowing full well that he would angrily refuse. The Kaedes then took the bodies by force by attacking various Orc Tribes as "Punishment" for not complying with the order. The Juraï Tribe was one of the Tribes that was attacked by the Kaedes. As Jubal fought to save his village, Leinhart arrived on the battlefield. Leinhart explained the situation to Jubal, and Jubal once again sided with Vellond. However, the Juraï Tribe was the only tribe that Leinhart could save, as the Darokha Tribe was rescued by Urukubarr before Leinhart could assist. As a result, Darokha was convinced that Vellond had turned against them, and Jubal and his tribe were branded "traitors". Darokha controlled most of the Eastern tribes of Hexter, and Urukubarr controlled most of the Western. The two teamed up and attacked Leinhart, intent on driving the Dark Elves out forever. Leinhart and Jubal fought on the battlefied, and Darokha and Urukubarr were able to surround Leinhart's unit. In the end, Jubal being the only ogre to know the truth, gave his life to let the Half-Vampire Prince escape death at the hands of the Hexter Orc-Ogre Tribes, and their chieftains. Strategy Quotes "Jubal the black anvil is here to repay your blood debt." "Master of eastern Hexter jubal the black anvil is here Urukubarr Darokha Where are you hiding?" " what do you fear? come fight lets see how my old strengh matches yours GWHAHAHAHAHAHA." "Do not fear for my tribe they are strong all and warriors." " I shall smash the little ones" "escape while i have strengh to hold them back" "Infact i must thank you. You dont see now i can fight Urukubarr the strongest warrior in hexter and then Darokha the seccond strongest Trivia by looking at his picture jubal is the only other ogre besides urukubarr to wear a fur necklace See also * Darokha * Leinhart * Urukubarr External links * External link